Electrical connections that can withstand harsh conditions, for example high pressures and exposure to high flow, are utilized in various applications. For example, in drilling applications, such as gas, oil or geothermal drilling, down hole environments can be exposed to pressures of 1,000 to 20,000 psi and flows containing muddy and/or rocky materials. It is often desirable to employ electronic sensing equipment in down hole environments to provide information about the conditions to a drill operator. Reliable electrical connections are important to ensure that information is reliably transmitted.
Some methods have been developed to create connections between an insulated wire and a socket, suitable for harsh applications, but the methods require, for example, creating a solder joint or crimping the socket to an exposed portion of the wire to make the electrical connection. These types of connection methods create assemblies that contain wire disposed between very rigid areas, such as insulation and the socket. A wire so disposed can be susceptible to failure from bending or tensile loads.
Hence, there exists a need to provide electrical connections which exhibit excellent strength characteristics. There also exists a need to create assemblies of a wire and a socket that are strong enough to absorb bending forces while ensuring excellent electrical conductivity. Finally, there is an on-going demand for providing electrical connections which remain functional for long periods of time under harsh conditions.